


5 One shots

by Felicia (Fillerh)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, SO, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillerh/pseuds/Felicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 one shots inspired by a song. Rules:<br/>1. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>2. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 One shots

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> 1\. Sweet Dreams - Beyoncé  
> 2\. Dead Hearts - Stars  
> 3\. Hello - Adele  
> 4\. Young God - Halsey  
> 5\. Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato

**1\. Sweet dreams - Beyoncé**

His hands were everywhere on her body, and his lips, oh, his lips -  
Katara was awoken by a pillow being thrown at her by her obnoxious brother.   
“Katara? What on earth were you dreaming about?”  
She glanced over at Zuko, who didn’t have enough shame to wear a shirt. She blushed, furiously at the thought of her dream, and his bare chest.  
“Nothing.”  
“It sounded like you were in pain.”  
Bless the sweet child that is Aang. He swept down from above and landed with a soft woosh. “You made all kinds of sounds.”  
“Uh. Yeah. I… I don’t remember.” It was a pure miracle that she managed to say that much. She glanced over at Zuko again, and the prick had the nerve to wink. He’d have to pay for that tonight.

 

**2\. Dead Hearts - Stars**

“Mom!”  
Katara turned around quickly, braid whipping and hitting the lower of her back. Kya came running, small feet bouncing on the floor, red dress flowing with every bounce, pleasantly oblivious to Katara’s emotions.  
“Hi Princess,” she forced, smiling through the tears. Kya ran up to her mother, and looked up at her with her big innocent eyes.   
“Where’s daddy?”  
She bit back a sob, and sat down on the floor, hugging her daughter closely. “Daddy is gone honey.”  
“When is he coming home?”  
She stroke Kya’s hair, and let the tears flow down her cheek. “He isn’t coming home.”

 

**3\. Hello - Adele**

“Zuko?”  
He turned around, dropping the cup of tea he was holding. It happened in slow motion, the way the glass shattered on the stone floor.  
“Katara?”  
She slowly moved toward him, eyes blurring. “I thought you were dead.”  
“I… I’m sorry.”  
She fell a few steps away from him, her legs no longer able to support her. “I thought you were dead. How could you? How could you do that to me?”  
The door behind her opened, and Aang walked in.  
“Kata- Zuko?!”  
Zuko looked down at Katara, and slowly sank down to the floor.  
“I… I can’t tell you how sorry I am.”  
“I loved you Zuko. You just vanished. You let me believe that you were dead.”  
Aang looked between them, something in his face hardening.  
“I love you Katara, but it was too dangerous to stay.”  
She stood up, legs shaking and turned away. “It’s too late now.”  
She extended her hand to Aang. He took it, and glared at Zuko. “We’re getting married.”

They left soon after, and once they did Zuko broke down.

 

**4\. Young God - Halsey**

“Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure.”  
Katara took Zuko’s hand, and squeezed it tightly. “You’ll do great out there.”  
“ _We_ will do great out there.”  
She smiled gently and touched his hair, making his headpiece centered.   
“You know they’ll never accept me.”  
He frowned, and looked down at her, golden eyes blazing. “I don’t care. They’ll have to get used to it.”  
He leaned down, and kissed her. They both got lost in the moment, so when someone cleared their throat and they jumped apart.  
“It’s time.”  
The servant walked out, and they could hear his announcement through the drapes.  
“Welcome your new King and Queen!”

 

**5\. Give your heart a break - Demi Lovato**

“You can’t keep being afraid!”  
She pulled the water from her waterskin and turned it into ice arrows.  
“I’m not afraid!” She let the arrows fly, and he dodged them.  
“Yes you are! You’re scared that I will hurt you!”  
“Just leave me alone!” She was screaming, and prepared another pair of icicles. He dodged once again, this time getting closer to her.   
“You know I can’t do that!”  
“Stop it!”  
He tackled her, both slamming into the floor. Suddenly his lips were on hers, and she found herself leaning into his kiss.  
“I’m sorry.”


End file.
